A Traditional Halloween in Domino Town
by Silberman Was Here
Summary: The Yugioh Gang is invited to a Halloween party at a haunted house.
1. Strange Awakening

Kyoté Moon: Greetings all, this is my first fic so please be kind. This story takes place after the duelist kingdom during Battle City. It's late October, nearing Halloween and the YGO gang has been invited to a party at an abandoned supposedly haunted house.  
  
Bakura: You don't really believe in ghosts, do you?  
  
Kyoté Moon: Well at least I don't still sleep with a teddy bear.  
  
Malik: You sleep with a teddy bear? (Bursts out laughing and rolling on the floor.)  
  
Bakura: That's a lot for someone who still has his baby blankie.  
  
Everyone in the world comes over to Malik and does the famous Nelson "Ha, ha!"  
  
Malik: Hey, that wasn't nice! (Summons Yami Malik)  
  
Yami Bakura appears because, well, he feels like it.  
  
Yami Bakura: What are you going to do about it?  
  
Y. Malik: Shadow Game!  
  
Y. Bakura: You're on!  
  
The two go into the shadow realm.  
  
Bakura: Well that was random.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Hope that doesn't last to long, they're practically the stars.  
  
Bakura: What! I thought I was the star? I'm you favorite!  
  
Kyoté Moon: So? Trust me, you don't want to be the star. Think of this as getting an eye for an eye.  
  
Bakura: "Goes into little anime sad world." Did you have to say "eye"?  
  
Kyoté Moon: Whoops, sorry. Forgot about that. Hey, where is everybody?  
  
"Knock on door"  
  
Yugi comes in wearing a little pumpkin costume.  
  
Yugi: Trick or treat! Aah! What are you guys doing here?!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Ha! That's your costume!  
  
Everyone in the world comes over to Yugi and does the famous Nelson "Ha, ha!"  
  
Yugi goes into little sad world, too.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Oh, great. Now I got two of them. Where is everybody anyway?  
  
Yugi: They said they weren't coming because you always have crappy candy.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Oh, really.  
  
Lays out assortment of delicious looking candies, which happens to spell "I do not own Yugioh"  
  
Kyoté Moon: Up for grabs! That will bring them here.  
  
"Sounds of thunder as cast and thousands of little children come running."  
  
"Slams door shut and runs away"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
{Come, Bakura. It is time.}  
  
Bakura: Time? For what?  
  
{Time for you to go.}  
  
Bakura: Go where? Who are you? What's going on?  
  
Bakura acted more panicked as the voice got louder and the floor disappeared.  
  
Just then, Yami Bakura appeared.  
  
Y. Bakura: Time for you. to WAKE UP!!!  
  
Suddenly, Bakura dropped down and landed in his bed awake. He looked at the clock. It  
  
was 7:00 sharp, the time he was supposed to get ready for school, if it had not been  
  
Saturday.  
  
Bakura: //Why did you wake me so early? It's a Saturday. //  
  
Y. Bakura: // "sarcastically" Whoops, hmm. //  
  
Seeing as he was up, he thought he should get breakfast started. His father was gone on  
  
another archeological expedition. He walked into the kitchen to start making some sunny-  
  
side up eggs when suddenly the doorbell rang. This surprised Bakura seeing as it was  
  
7:00 in the morning.  
  
Bakura: I wonder who that could be?  
  
Bakura walked to the door, and he saw a figure behind it, but when he opened the door, he gasped.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kyoté Moon: Oooh, now isn't that scary? No, well just you wait. There is much more to come!  
  
Kaiba eating a giant Crunch bar: No there isn't. This story is the dullest I've ever read.  
  
Kyoté Moon: I'd like to see you write a better one.  
  
Kaiba writes greatest American novel ever.  
  
Kaiba: Hah beat that!  
  
Kyoté Moon: All right, you suck your thumb and have an obsession with glass giraffes!  
  
Everyone in the world comes over to Kaiba and does the famous Nelson "Ha, ha!"  
  
Kyoté Moon: Is it just me, or is that getting really annoying.  
  
Bakura: Just you.  
  
Please R&R and no flamers, or else face the wrath of Kaiba's glass giraffe! 


	2. The Invitation

Kyoté Moon: Hey, everybody! Kyoté Moon here.  
  
Bakura: And the real star of this fic, Bakura!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Sorry, Bakura. Maybe next time, but right now, Yugi is the star.  
  
Bakura: What?! How can I not be the star? I'm your favorite character, the whole first chapter is about me and you don't like Yugi! So why is he the star?  
  
Y. Bakura and Y. Malik: And what about us? You said we were the stars!  
  
Yugi: When did you two get back for the Shadow Realm?  
  
Y. Bakura: When did you start dressing as a pumpkin?  
  
Yugi anime falls.  
  
When Bakura opens the door, there is no one there. Only a note underneath a rock.  
  
Bakura: Wonder what this is?  
  
Bakura picked it up from under the rock. It was an invitation to a Halloween party that  
  
night. Bakura found it strange for someone to send an invitation the on the same day.  
  
As he read the address, Bakura realized that it was at an old supposedly haunted house. When Bakura read this, his Yami took his place. Y. Bakura: Ooh, this is interesting. [Later that Day] Yugi, Teà, Joey and Tristan were meeting at the mall. Yugi: Has anyone seen Bakura? Teà: No, I haven't seen him since yesterday. Do you think he got one, too? Bakura: Got what? Everyone turns around to see Bakura who had just gotten there. Yugi: She means one of these invitations. Yugi was holding the same invitation Bakura had gotten that morning. Bakura: Yes, I did. Did all of you get on? Group: Yeah. Joey: Who do you think it's from? Yugi: I don't know, but I'm going. Yami: I'll go to, just to be safe. Joey: If he's goin', then I'm goin'. Tristan: Me, too. Bakura: Than it's agreed. We'll all go. It'll be fun. Joey: That's what you said before you turned us into cards.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Ok, so this one was a little short but it will get better at the party. Yami: It had better be good. Kyoté Moon: And if it isn't? Yami: If it isn't than I'll leave and there will be no story. Yugi: You had better stay unless you don't want them to know your secret. Malik holding up voice recorder: What secret? Yugi; Yami's real favorite game is Pokémon! Every one in the world goes over to Yami and does the famous Nelson "Ha, ha!" Yami chases after Malik who has the only real proof to destroy it. Yami: Malik! Give me that tape! Malik: Gold! Pure gold! HAHAHAHAHA!!!! R&R Please 


	3. The Party Arrives

Kyoté Moon: Hey everybody! Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews and as for Angel Reaper, you can come too. As for the chapters, I will try to make them longer for more anticipation.  
  
Everyone else: Yay!  
  
Yami Bakura: Just what this crowded, falling-apart house needs, more people and longer chapters.  
  
Kyoté Moon: You're just upset that you lost the Shadow game.  
  
Everyone in the world comes over to Yami Bakura and does the famous Nelson "Ha, ha"  
  
Yami: HA! Mr. Oh-no-one-can-beat-me got whooped! (Falls on floor laughing)  
  
Kyoté Moon: Oh, yeah, there was one other request for you, Yami.  
  
Yami: Really, what?  
  
Kyoté Moon: (Locks Yami in closet.)  
  
Yami: Hey! Let me out!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Sorry, gotta give the people what they want.  
  
Yami: At least give me some air holes!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Fine! (Carves "I don't own Yugioh" in air holes)  
  
Kyoté Moon: Hey, were did everybody go? Bakura: (lying) Um, I don't know. Kyoté Moon: Bakura, you're a terrible liar. Tell me, or else. Bakura: Or else what? Kyoté Moon: (turns Bakura into a piece of cheese. Hundreds of rats pour out of the walls.) Bakura: Ok, I'll tell you just don't let them eat me! Kyoté Moon: (changes him back) "Foolish Bakura, you know I cannot hurt you." (AN: For anyone that doesn't know, that's Yami Bakura's quote. He can't hurt Bakura because if Bakura dies, so does he.) Bakura: They all went out into the graveyard to play hide and seek, but I just want some of this Halloween cake! Kyoté Moon: WHAT?! Hide and seek in the cemetery is my favorite game! They will pay for not inviting the author. Bakura eating cake: So what does that mean? Kyoté Moon: it means this story just got a lot more interesting. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
(Owl hooting in the background.)  
  
The gang is on their way to the house.  
  
Bakura: This place sure is creepy.  
  
Yugi: You can say that again. How far is it from here, Joey?  
  
Joey trying to read in the dark: Um, lets see. I think it's a few more miles up the road.  
  
Teà: Let me see that. You're reading it wrong!  
  
Joey: Whoops.  
  
Suddenly, Bakura's Millennium Ring begins to glow. One of the pointers points left.  
  
Bakura: I guess we should go left. Hey, there it is!  
  
Bakura points to an old house up on a hill. That house had been abandoned for years.  
  
Who could be throwing a party there?  
  
The gang walks up to the door and rings the bell. Bakura thought he was hearing  
  
whispers. Suddenly the door opened. It was Tim Curry! (AN: For those of you who don't know who Tim Curry is, he is and English gut who has had many parts in movies and TV, and played the butler in the movie "Clue".) Tim Curry: Welcome. Please go to the dinning hall where the others are waiting. Yugi: Others? There are more people here besides us? Tim Curry: Yes, now please don't keep our host waiting any longer. The others obliged and walked into the dinning room. Also there were Kaiba, Mai, Rex Raptor, Weevil, Bandit Keith, Malik and Isis. Tim Curry: Ah, good. All 13 guests have arrived. Now please enjoy your meal while my host prepares himself. Tim leaves as the others begin to eat their soup. (No, there isn't a Millennium Eye in them!) Yugi: So, you guys were called hear, too? All reply. Yugi found it weird that this was a party only for duelists, and it didn't really seem like a party. Yami: //Yugi, I feel something wrong. // Yugi: // Wrong? What could be...// Before Yugi could finish, he heard a scream. Yugi: Hey that was Tim! The whole group ran into the hallway where Tim went. He was lying on the floor, dead. Teà: Oh, my God! Someone killed him. Kaiba: Yes, but whom? Everyone in the house except out host was in the dinning room. Yami: That means someone else is in the house. But whom? Joey: Well, at least we know the butler didn't do it.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Boo: Told ya it was gonna get better. And now, to find the traitors. My, yes my Yami emerges: And make them suffer... Meanwhile, in the cemetery: Yami Bakura is it. Yami Bakura: Come out, come out where ever you are. Millennium Ring points to an open grave to the right. Yami Bakura chuckles as he walks over to the grave and finds a cowering Weevil. Yami Bakura: No where to run now, you twit. "Millennium Ring glows" Weevil: No, not that! Not that! Weevil screams as Yami Bakura uses the ring to turn Weevil into a little backpack key chain. "Attaches to the inside of his coat along with about everyone else's except Yami, Bakura, and myself. Yami Bakura: Hmm. No to let my plan go into it's final phase as I will steal Yami's Millennium Puzzle and Kyoté Moon's Millennium Blade! Yami Kyoté Moon: I doubt that, fool. Yami Bakura turns around to see my really anger (not to mention evil) Yami form. Before he can react, Yami Kyoté Moon uses the blade to change everyone back and Yami Bakura into a piece of cheese. Then, the rats came... Yami Bakura: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Kyoté Moon returns to normal: That's to bad, Yami Bakura. You should learn not to cheat. Bakura still eating cake: Well at least he got rid of the rid of the rats. Kyoté Moon: Now if we could just get rid of some other pesky people who play hide and seek in the grave yard without asking me. Glares at others while chuckling evilly. Kyoté Moon: Let the true games begin. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Um, boo. Everyone runs off like frightened mice. Kyoté Moon: I was right. That was fun. Please R&R 


	4. Investigations of Murder

Kyoté Moon: Hello, everyone. Welcome back to the part. We have re-gathered in the cemetery so that I can hunt down those traitorous guests like dogs! Hahahaha! Wait, why would I say that? "Takes Millennium Blade and removes Yami Kyoté Moon." Yami Kyoté Moon: What did you do that for? You're terrible at hide and seek, especially in the dark. I could find them easily! Kyoté Moon: Well, I'm the Author. So I can do this. "Puts him little pink tutu and tiara." Everyone in the world goes over to Yami Kyoté Moon and does the famous Nelson "Ha, ha." Yami Kyoté Moon: Fine then! I look on my own!  
  
Runs off towards a large mausoleum. Kyoté Moon starts looking around at different tombstones. Kyoté Moon: Hmm, "I Don't own Yugioh", "I own Yami Kyoté Moon and the Millennium Blade..." Oh, wait. Pulls out the Millennium Blade Kyoté Moon: Now, to find them all quick. "Uses Millennium Blade." (AN: The Millennium Blade has the power to send its user back and forward in time.) Goes back to when everyone is hiding and memorizes positions. Kyoté Moon: Now, I play Relinquished! Relinquished appears and uses it's Mesmeric Control to bring everyone to me. Joey: Hey that's not fair! You can't use monsters! Kyoté Moon: Too bad I'm the author. I win! Tristan: But you cheated! We get a redo. Kyoté Moon: Ah yes, Tristan, my least favorite character. Unfortunately for you have to leave. Tristan: But, why? Kyoté Moon: You still don't get this author thing, do you. "Snaps his finger" Relinquished sucks Tristan in. Kyoté Moon cheerfully: Ok, let's go back inside for the ghost stories. Bakura can tell the first story. Bakura: Hmm? Why me? Kyoté Moon: "chuckles evilly" you'll see.  
  
Joey and Tristan lifted Tim Curry's body over to the couch. Joey: Man, I can't believe that somebody in this house is a murderer. Tristan: Yeah, so tell me. Who do you think did it? Joey: It had to have been our host, who we still haven't met. He was the only one not here. Tristan: I don't know. There could be other people in the house besides us. Everyone meets in the living room. Yugi: Somebody obviously doesn't want us to be here. We should call the police and get out of here. Malik: No good, all of the doors and windows are locked. We're trapped. All: Trapped! Malik: Afraid so. We might as well try to find who dunnit. Yugi: He's right. Let's split up. There are 4 floors. Three people could take a floor, but that would leave one person. Bakura: I'll call the police and wait here. Weevil: Yeah, like we'll just leave you all alone here. Bakura: What's that supposed to mean? Weevil: I think that you did killed him! All: Gasp! Bakura: ME?! How could you think that I did it? I was in here with you! Weevil: Yes, but you have an evil side as well that can separate from your body. Weevil was right. Yami Bakura could leave his body at any time, but why would he kill someone for no reason? //Quite right, Bakura. // Dun dun dun Y. Bakura: So, you think I am the murderer, Underwood? Weevil: Yes, and now is my chance to stop you and be a hero for once. Attack! Y. Bakura uses the power of the ring to ply Chain Energy and tie up Weevil. Y. Bakura: I did not kill this man, but you should watch yourself, or I might take out you! Returns to the Millennium Ring. Yugi: The groups divided up, Yugi, Bakura and Malik went in one group, Bandit Keith, Rex Raptor and Weevil went in another, Teà, Mai and Isis went in another and Joey, Kaiba and Tristan went in the last. The groups drew lots. Joey's team got the basement. Yugi's team got the first floor. Bandit Keith's team got the second floor and the girls got the attic. *One the first floor* Yugi: This place sure is creepy. Malik: Tell me about it, some of this stuff is hundreds of years old. How can anyone live here? Bakura: I don't know. Hey, wait a minute. Yugi: What is it Bakura? Bakura: When we got here, Tim said that all 13 guests had arrived. With us plus the others, there were only 12. Does that mean... Bakura could not finish, for as he was walking, he stepped on some loose floorboards and fell through. Yugi and Malik: BAKURA! Bakura screams as he falls down, until there is a sickening thud and silence. Yugi: Bakura, are you all right? Bakura!  
  
Kyoté Moon being pelted by garbage and hard, pointy objects. Even Bakura joins in. Bakura: First you make Yugi the star and then you kill me off? No wonder you wanted me to read ghost stories first, because now I am one! Bakura changes into a little ghost. Kyoté Moon: Trust me Bakura, you died for a reason, and you come back anyway. Bakura sniffling: Really? Kyoté Moon: Of course, you're still the best character on Yu-gi-oh! Yugi: Speaking of which, where's Yami. Kyoté Moon: Umm, whoops. Runs to closet to find Yami cradling himself, cracked like and egg. Kyoté Moon: Whoops. Oh, well Yami Bakura floats by as a ghost. Kyoté Moon: Jeez, what happened to you? Y. Bakura: What happened to me? What happened to ME?! First, I got turned into a block of cheese. The, I got devoured by thousands of angry rats! Now I'm dead! Yugi: Does that mean he's out of the story? Kyoté Moon: Well wouldn't you like to know. Please R&R. Also, one last note. I'm going to change the rating to PG-13 because a lot of people die, but it ends up funny. ^_^ 


	5. Ghost of Ryou and Yami Bakura's Revenge

Kyoté Moon: Greetings, viewers. Sorry I haven't posted in a while but Fan Fiction.net was doing something and I couldn't open my files. Oh, well. Ah, before I forget, something weird keeps happening and all of my lines keep getting scrunched together, so just try to ignore that. Bakura: Yeah, like they ignored my death! I got thousands of angry e-mails about you killing me off. Everyone is mad at you. Kyoté Moon: Hey Bakura, I just realized something. Bakura: What? Kyoté Moon: You're the only one I didn't humiliate yet. Bakura: So? Kyoté Moon: So, you have no legs and a tail! Everyone in the world except Bakura fans goes over to Bakura and does the famous Nelson "Ha, ha!" (Which is pretty much like, 2 people.) Bakura: "goes into little ghosty sad world and floats off." Kyoté Moon: Well that's everyone. Speaking of which, where is everyone? They had better not be in the graveyard. "Walks off" Everyone else sneaks back in. Y. Bakura: This is a problem! He can't just keep humiliating us! We have to get him back good! Yugi: For once, your right. But what can we do? He practically sees everything that we do. Bakura: I know! Let's turn him into a ghost! Yugi: I don't think we can do that. He is the author. Kaiba: There's got to be something. Hey wait, I've got it! //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////// Yugi: Bakura can you here me? Malik: He fell pretty far. No one could have survived that. Bakura: Survived what? Yugi and Malik turn around to see Bakura standing there as a ghost. Both scream really loud. Bakura: What is it? Yugi: You're a g-g-g-ghost! Bakura: What? "Looks at himself and realizes that he's a ghost" Bakura: "Screams even louder" Bakura: What happened to me?! Malik: You fell through there and died. Bakura: Why me? I'm only 16! Yugi: Wait! You didn't fall through! Someone weakened these boards so you'd fall. There really is a murderer here. Malik: And it could be anyone. Any of the guests could have came early and weakened the floorboards. They could have also hired a hit man to take out Tim. All: The 13th guest! Bakura: He's still in here somewhere. That means we could have two murderers. Yugi: We have to warn the others. *Basement* Rex Raptor: This place is really creepy. Maybe we should just go back. Bandit Keith: Aw, what's a matter, Rex. Scared of the dark? Rex Raptor: No, it's just there's a lot of stuff down here. Old magazines, taxes, mad scientist hovered over dead body, empty boxes, MAD SCIENTIST HOVERED OVER DEAD BODY! All three watched as the odd little man stood over Bakura's body. He picked it up and brought it over to a table with other laboratory devices. Mad Scientist: There! Now that I have the body, I can create LIFE! Now that little rat will pay for taking what was mine by taking over his body. Bandit Keith recognized his voice. It was Pegasus. In the place of the Millennium Eye, he had a yellow glass eye. He hooked up some instruments to Bakura and flipped a switch. Electricity began to surge through Bakura's body, until it stopped. His fingers began to move. Pegasus: Yes! I have done it! I have created LIFE!!! Now to find Cecelia and bring her back. While Pegasus was thinking, the life within Bakura truly woke. He ripped out the bonds holding him down. Y. Bakura: PEGASUS! Pegasus: Gasp! You, but you're dead! Oh, wait I brought you back. Shoot. Y. Bakura: You've done more than that Pegasus. Yami Bakura cracks his neck both ways and reveals to Pegasus that by bringing him back from the dead made him become a vampire. Pegasus: What have I done? Stay back you monster. But it was too late for Pegasus. He had created this monster, and now he would feel its wrath. Bandit Keith, Weevil and Rex Raptor looked away as Yami Bakura performed the final deed that would condemn him. Pegasus dropped to the floor and his glass eye popped out, rolling down the floor right in front of the trio. They couldn't help screaming, which only lured Yami Bakura towards them. //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////// Bakura: Ok, I've comprised a list of all of the suspects in the case. Bandit Keith, Rex Raptor, Weevil and myself have been cleared because we were murdered. That leaves Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Yami Bakura, Kaiba, Malik, Isis, and Mai. Y. Bakura: What! Why am I still a suspect? I died! Bakura: Yes, but you are still alive as a vampire. Y. Bakura: What about you! You can still kill people. Bakura takes hand and passes it through the table. Y. Bakura: Oh. Malik: Never mind the story. We still have to think of a way to get Kyoté Moon back. Something to humiliate him. What's he afraid of? Kaiba: I don't know. He never told any of us. Malik: Hey! I know! "Uses the Millennium Rod to bring Monster Reborn to life and brings back Pegasus. Bakura: WHAT? You could do that? Why didn't you bring me back? Malik: Dunno. Pegasus! Use your Millennium Eye to see what Kyoté Moon is afraid of. Y. Bakura: Um, "whistles why holding the Millennium Eye" Malik: Oh, right. Never mind. Bakura anime falls. Malik: Ok, put the eye in and read his mind. Bakura: NO! Malik: Oh, yeah, sorry. Kyoté Moon: Hey, whatcha guys doing? All: Nothing. Kyoté Moon: Whatever. Just don't open that little door over there marked "Kyoté Moon's Greatest Fear", the one next to the box that says "I Don't Own Yugioh." All: Ok. Kyoté Moon walks away. All have evil grin on face. Please R&R. I'll try to write as much as I can. I have 5-days off! All: Yay! Mail: Kyoté Moon: Hi everyone! I'm adding a new feature called mail were I will answer questions from reviews. I will try to make the story clearer, but writing things is pretty hard seeing as this is my first story. And don't worry Yugi and Yami Yugi fans, he's not going to die. Just everyone else. (Don't worry it will make sense later.) To the 472,891,028,365 Bakura fans out there, Bakura remains a very important character in the story, just now he has no legs and a tail. One last thing, Y. Bakura doesn't really kill the people in the story like a vampire would so don't throw any more hard stuff. I have to keep everything under PG-13 so all the people who like this story can still read it. Thanks for all of the reviews so far. I will keep writing as much as I can to get this story done so the fans can know the truth! Fans: Yay! 


	6. The Betrayal of Malik and Yami Bakura's ...

Kyoté Moon: Yay! I finally found out how to fix the line spacing problem.  
  
All: Yeah!  
  
Kyoté Moon: The story is now reaching the point where some of the characters get  
  
knocked off. But no need to fear, for soon they will all be taken: HAHAHA!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Baka Senju! I told you to stop imitating me!  
  
Yami Kyoté Moon: "Laughs like crazy and runs off"  
  
(AN: Baka means Stupid in Japanese and Senju is my Yami's name.)  
  
Yami Bakura walks in surrounded by hypnotized fan girls.  
  
Y. Bakura: Hey, Kyoté Moon! Did I thank you for the whole turning me into a vampire thing? It's working out great! Bakura: I see you didn't waste time trying it out. Y. Bakura: Oh yeah, like you haven't been passing through a wall back and forth for hours. Bakura: So? Bandit Keith: Hey, what about us? We got "killed" by that freak and we don't even  
  
become vampires? What a gyp!  
  
Kyoté Moon: You didn't become a vampire because you have to drink his blood  
  
afterwards. But lets not get into that seeing as we're trying to keep this PG-13.  
  
Kaiba: Whatever. So what are we supposed to do now? Is there even a host or what? Do I  
  
even get a part? I paid big bucks to get into this fic so I had better see some results sooner  
  
rather than later.  
  
Kyoté moon: Fine, here's your money back. "Every bill has 'I Do not own Yugioh'  
  
written in permanent marker on it.  
  
Kaiba: Hey! I can't use these?  
  
Yugi: I'll take them! "cuts the money up into little paper dolls."  
  
Yugi: Here you go! "Gives to Angel Reaper who finally gets a part in the fan fic.  
  
Angel Reaper: It's about time! After all of the good reviews I gave you.  
  
Kyoté Moon: I know, you can have a part in the story!  
  
Angel Reaper: ^_^  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Yugi: I don't see anything in here.  
  
Bakura: There has to be some evidence around here somewhere. I'll check in here. "floats  
  
through the door"  
  
Yugi checks in the room across the hall and Malik waits in the hall.  
  
//Malik//  
  
Malik: Huh? Who's there?  
  
Yami Malik: It's me, the evil spirit that tells you to burn things.  
  
Malik: Oh, yeah. What do you want?  
  
Yami Malik: Listen. Those others, they don't like you. They want to murder you and take  
  
the rod from us, the want to separate us.  
  
Malik: Yes, my precious. They will never take you. You're mine, my own, my love, my  
  
precious.  
  
Yami Malik: Good. Then do what I say. Kill Yugi, take his puzzle. Then take the ring  
  
from the dead boy below. Then, raid the fridge. Then kill everyone else!  
  
Malik: Yes, my precious. I will obey. But first, the fridge! "Runs off towards the kitchen"  
  
Yugi and Bakura come out of the rooms.  
  
Yugi: Anything?  
  
Bakura: No. Hey, where's Malik?  
  
Angel Reaper: He ran off towards the kitchen after talking to the Millennium Rod.  
  
Both spun around to see Angel Reaper standing there.  
  
Yugi: Are you the 13th guest?  
  
Angel Reaper: No, I'm your host, and I'm here to give you this. "Holds up weird  
  
machine" This is a scanner. It will allow people on the outside to send items to the  
  
guests. (Sorry fans, you can't give Bakura anything because he can't hold anything.  
  
Unless it's something you don't need to hold.)  
  
Yugi: Thanks. I bet Malik is listening to the spirit of the rod again.  
  
Angel Reaper: Good luck, Yugi. This is my gift to you. "Turns a can of Vampire  
  
Repellant"  
  
Yugi: Um, your welcome. What's this for?  
  
"Thunder"  
  
Voice in the Shadows: Trust Yugi, you won't need it. "Reaches out hand and takes the  
  
can.  
  
Yugi: Who are you?  
  
Steps out of the shadow to reveal he is Yami Bakura. (AN: He changed his outfit so he's  
  
Wearing a black suit, pants, shoes and cape.)  
  
Yugi: Yami Bakura!  
  
Yami comes out of the puzzle.  
  
Yami: So, you didn't die after all.  
  
Y. Bakura: Not yet, but now, I going to teach you a lesson. Rise, my dark servants!  
  
Bandit Keith, Weevil and Rex Raptor appear as zombies.  
  
Y. Bakura: Meet my unwilling zombie slaves. Now, get him! Take the puzzle!  
  
Bandit Keith and others: Brains, brains brains. "Start to stumble around and knock into  
  
each other.  
  
Y. Bakura: Fine, I'll do it myself. "Lunges at Yami, trying to drain his energy."  
  
Yami Bakura pins Yami down, but Yami kicks him in the stomach and sends him flying.  
  
Blood is coming from his mouth now, but he licks it away.  
  
Y. Bakura: Now, you've made me mad. "Uses the power of the Millennium Ring to bring  
  
Chain Energy to life, tying up Yami. With Yami immobile, Yami Bakura could take the  
  
Puzzle and defeat him once and for all. Yami Bakura came closer and opened his mouth,  
  
revealing the two large fangs. It seemed that Yami was doomed.  
  
Bakura: I have to do something. "Remembering the can of Vampire Repellant on the  
  
floor, he used all of his ghostly powers to lift it with his mind and hurtle it into Yami  
  
Bakura's mouth."  
  
Yami Bakura's sharp fangs caused the can to be punctured and explode in his mouth,  
  
Sending the toxic vapors through his body.  
  
Y. Bakura: No!  
  
The fumes began to make his skin crack and the vapors seep through. He began to go up  
  
in smoke as his pupils disappeared and all of his wicked deeds came back to defeat him  
  
for the last time. With one final scream of pain, Yami Bakura fell to the ground, silent.  
  
Yami: Bakura, you saved my life. I didn't know you could do that.  
  
Bakura: Neither did I. Come one, we must find the others and warn them of what's  
  
happened.  
  
The two of them ran off up to the second floor, but the room seemed to deadly quiet.  
  
Yami Bakura's body lay still, his pupils where gone, leaving only his dark gray eyes,  
  
Staring blankly into no where, until they opened...  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Kyoté Moon: Mwahahahaha! I am the cliffie master! Hahahaha!  
  
Angel Reaper: You didn't give me a very big part in the story.  
  
Kyoté Moon: What do you mean? You're the host! You come back later.  
  
Angel Reaper: ^_^  
  
Kyoté Moon: Woo, this was my longest chapter I have ever rid ever! 10 pages and I did it  
  
at 9:00 so my happy readers can read two chapters tomorrow. Anyway, the characters in  
  
the story need your help, so you can send items for them to use through the scanners.  
  
Y. Bakura: They didn't help me at all! They killed me, sorta.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Doesn't matter, you are a very important character as I said in Chapter 1.  
  
There is a character coming up that only you meet.  
  
Y. Bakura: ^_^  
  
Please R&R  
  
  
  
Mail  
  
Hey everybody! I'm gonna check the mail now.  
  
Nothing? No reviews? Oh, to bad. Whatever. Send in more reviews, and things for the  
  
guys can use in the story, unless you want Yugi to die, which I think some of you might.  
  
Yugi: Please help me. I'm poor and going to be eaten by horrible things. My sister has no bones "coughs" please help. You know who you are. 


	7. Craziness and Candy

Yami Bakura: Greetings local fans. It is I, Yami Bakura, blah. Kyoté Moon is a little, tied  
  
up, at the moment. So, I will be hosting, blah.  
  
Invader mya: Hey, he said I could be in the story!  
  
Yami Bakura: That depends, blah. Do you have the stuff?  
  
invader mya signals 50 dump trucks full of candy and soda to the party.  
  
Yami Bakura: Yay! Welcome aboard! What's this, a note. "There have been a few  
  
mistakes with the story that I have found lately: 1. Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 were in the  
  
wrong place, but that is corrected. 2. The fourth chapter says that Joey, Tristan and Kaiba  
  
went to the basement. Instead, they switched places by mistake. I hope this hasn't caused  
  
some confusion, blah, blah, blah, signed Kyoté Moon. PS: I don't own Yugioh."  
  
Invader mya: Where is he anyway?  
  
Yami Bakura: Let's just say he's helping Malik in the back.  
  
In the Back:  
  
Kyoté Moon is tied to a chair and Malik is pacing back and forth.  
  
Malik: So, you make me crazy? I think you're crazy. Now, lets cut open your head see for  
  
ourselves.  
  
Yami Kyoté Moon: You've gotta be kidding me. Hey, I have an idea. Let's duel. If I win,  
  
you set me free. If you win, you can have my rarest card.  
  
Malik all teary-eyed: You mean...  
  
Yami Kyoté Moon: Yes! My Black Skull Dragon!  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
In the story, two different things are happening. You've read what happens on the first  
  
floor and basement. These next chapters take place on the second floor and the attic.  
  
*Second Floor  
  
???: Ha ha ha. Fools. They don't even suspect the darkness that awaits them. A darkness  
  
in which I will trigger now.  
  
Floats over to Kaiba and warps his mind.  
  
Kaiba: Birds!  
  
Joey: What'd you say, Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: Wikki, wikki, wikki!  
  
Tristan: Ahh! Kaiba's gone insane!  
  
Kaiba grabs an axe.  
  
Kaiba: Chop, chop, chop, chop!  
  
Joey: Run!  
  
Kaiba chases Joey and Tristan down the hall while the shadowy figure looks on.  
  
???: Hmm. Pathetic twits. They shall be the first to feel my wrath.  
  
Suddenly, a strong dark presence shot through the figure.  
  
???: Ahh! There is a disturbance here. Something has gone wrong...Akifa.  
  
Joey and Tristan continue to run and make it up to the attic, but the door is locked. They  
  
are trapped as Kaiba comes nearer and nearer. Just then, the door opened.  
  
Kaiba: Who are you?  
  
Invader mya and Wir: Our names are not important. But now, we have to help the two  
  
boys. Pulls out a small little bags and tons of candy pour out and bury Kaiba.  
  
Joey: Thanks. You saved us.  
  
Wir: No, problem.  
  
Joey: At least takes this. Joey gives her the $1000 in prize money he didn't use on the  
  
operation for his sister.  
  
Invader mya: Thank you. Bye. "Disappears back into the wall."  
  
Tristan: What do you think made Kaiba go crazy?  
  
Joey; I don't know. Maybe the spirits drove him mad.  
  
The two start laughing, as the figure stood in the shadows.  
  
???: They don't know how right they are...  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Yami Kyoté Moon: 2000 Yami Malik: 2000  
  
Yami Kyoté Moon: You may go first.  
  
Yami Malik draws and looks in astonishment as he has drawn his best had ever.  
  
Yami Malik: Ha, fool! Nothing can beat this! I play 4 cards face down and the Dark Claw  
  
of Oblivion in attack mode! (3500/3500)  
  
(AN: All of Malik's cards are made up because I only know one, but all the cards I play  
  
are in my real deck.)  
  
Yami Kyoté Moon: Ok, I play the Princess of Tsurugi in defense mode, and I activate its effect. (900/700)  
  
Yami Malik: Ha! That monster is so weak! Why do you even have it in your deck?  
  
Yami Kyoté Moon: Its effect. I get to inflict 500 points of direct damage to you for every  
  
magic and trap card you have on the field. You lose.  
  
Yami Kyoté Moon: 2000 Yami Malik: 0  
  
Yami Malik: What?! I had the perfect hand! I could have won next turn!  
  
Yami Kyoté Moon: Too bad. Now you will pay for destroying Bakura! "Turns Yami  
  
Malik into a little nut cracker. Hangs it on a tree.  
  
All Bakura fans cheer.  
  
Yami Kyoté Moon: Now that that's done, I have a bone to pick with Yami Bakura.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Mail:  
  
I'm gonna the mail now.  
  
I only got one review and it was from invader mya. Yay, everyone got candy and  
  
soda, invader mya got $1000, and I got a new ornament for my Christmas tree.  
  
That's all for now. Send more things for the gang to use and I'll update ASAP. 


	8. Tricks and Treats

Yami Bakura: Hello all, blah. I'm still here, but I can't seem to find Yami Malik.  
  
Yami Kyoté Moon: He's not available right now. But I would like to challenge you to a  
  
Duel. If you win, then you can control the rest of the things that happen in the story and  
  
  
  
  
  
also my Millennium Blade. If you lose, then you surrender your Millennium Ring to me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami Bakura: All right then, it's a deal. Duel!  
  
"both shuffle and draw five cards"  
  
Yami Kyoté Moon: I play 1 card face down and a monster in defense mode. Your move.  
  
Yami Bakura: All right. I play Ouija Board with Death Messages "E" "A" and "T". And  
  
The King of Yamimakai in attack mode. Attack!  
  
"attacks the Great Moth in defense mode. Loses 500 life points."  
  
Yami Kyoté Moon: Too bad. I play a magic card and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in  
  
Attack mode. Attack!  
  
"destroys King of Yamimakai and he loses 1000 more life points."  
  
Yami Bakura: //No, I cannot let this happen. I'll have to cheat.// I play Just Desserts and  
  
Fissure. Now you lose 1000 life points and your Great Moth.  
  
Yami Kyoté Moon: "looks into the past with the Blade and sees that Yami Bakura is  
  
cheating." Not so fast. I play my down card, Remove Trap. I destroy the Just Desserts,  
  
but I still lose my moth. No matter. Your move.  
  
Yami Bakura: I play Dragon Capture Jar. Your dragon is now trapped in defense mode.  
  
Now this can destroy him. I play Monster Reborn to retrieve your Great Moth and  
  
destroy your Blue-Eyes.  
  
Yami Kyoté Moon: I play the Pot of Greed. "draws two cards" Ha! Now, you are no  
  
more. I will avenge my Blue-Eyes by playing this! Tremendous Fire! Your moth is being  
  
burned down and you lose 1000 life points. You lose!  
  
Yami Bakura: No. I will not lose. I will destroy you. "lunges at Yami Kyoté Moon"  
  
The Millennium Blade begins to glow, and as with a will of it's own, swings forward and  
  
cuts the ring from his neck. The other partygoers look on as Yami Bakura begins to  
  
cough an hack as he begins to dissolve.  
  
Kyoté Moon: No. We can't kill him. "Returns the Millennium Ring to Yami Bakura"  
  
But, you still lost. So... "turns Yami Bakura into a piñata, then breaks him open  
  
with the Blade." Via, con dios.  
  
Everyone comes and takes all of the candy. All that is left is a little Yami Bakura  
  
nutcracker. "hangs it with Malik"  
  
Kyoté Moon: Yay! I cannot lose. Hmm, that gives me an idea.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
*In the attic.  
  
Teà: Has anyone found anything yet?  
  
Isis: No. Nothing. Although Tim didn't do a very good job up here.  
  
???: Hmm, time for more chaos. What's this?  
  
Everyone's scanner starts beeping. A bag of everyone's favorite candy and a costume of  
  
their favorite monster appear on them.  
  
Mai: Whoa. That was weird.  
  
All but Mai start laughing hysterically because of her costume.  
  
Mai: Hmph. How rude.  
  
???: Those blasted scanners are getting quite annoying. They keep ruining my fun. Oh,  
  
well. I can still have even more fun. Bring the monster to life!  
  
Suddenly, from the shadows, the dark Titan of Terror appeared and attacked the girls.  
  
DTT: ROAR! "Fires blast at the girls who runs away, but then realize they also have the  
  
power of their favorite monsters"  
  
Mai: Attack! Oh, no. We are the same attack power. None of us can beat it.  
  
Suddenly, from the scanner, a little man appeared.  
  
Ben: Hello. I'm a gravedigger. I'll help you. "throws his shovel at the monster and  
  
destroys it." Yay. He's dead. Bye, now. "disappears into the scanner."  
  
Teà: That was close. Where did it come from?  
  
Mai: It was over there. "walks over to find nothing"  
  
Isis: How strange. There is something not right here.  
  
Yami Bakura: Oh, you had better believe it.  
  
The three turn to see Yami Bakura coming towards them.  
  
Yami Bakura: You three will make excellent additions to my new army...  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Kyoté Moon: Yay! Another cliffie! Before I forget my great idea, I challenge all of you  
  
to a duel! Yes, that's right. I challenge you! If you would like to accept, e-mail me at  
  
slobberwack@hotmail.com to schedule a time and date.  
  
Bakura: Like anyone could beat you.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Bakura, you don't need to suck up to me. I now that you weren't on that  
  
team of traitors.  
  
Bakura: (sadly) Um, good, I guess.  
  
Mail:  
  
I was really happy to see so many new reviews.  
  
1. So many people sent in stuff for the gang to use. Yay.  
  
2. To everyone who wanted to keep the Malik and Yami Bakura Nutcracker set, they are  
  
going on Ebay for $500. Ha ha ha!  
  
Please R&R 


	9. The Fall of Yami and Yami Bakura's Victo...

Gir: Hiya, everybody. How ya doin?  
  
Kyoté Moon: Gir! Get away from there.  
  
Gir runs away giggling.  
  
Gir: I Don't Own Yugioh!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Ok, me neither.  
  
Yugi: Hey, what's going on here? In a story were 12 people started, only 3 people are  
  
alive or sane. What's up with that?  
  
Kyoté Moon: Relax, Yugi. There are still some good, yet no longer living characters in  
  
the story.  
  
Bakura sobbing into himself as he is no longer alive and can't eat his Halloween cupcake.  
  
Bakura: (sadly and crying) I miss you, cupcake. (resumes crying)  
  
Kyoté Moon: Ok. Well, since it seems everyone is gone, I can leave.  
  
Yugi: You can't just leave me alone here. This place is haunted, too!  
  
Kyoté Moon: What, you mean Casper the Pessimistic Ghost?  
  
Notions to Bakura, now crying even harder as he realizes that now, there is also now  
  
frozen yogurt or buns.  
  
Bakura: MY BUNS!  
  
Kyoté Moon gives Bakura a ghostly bun, but hen he asks for a pat of butter.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Oh, I'm not getting into this.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Ok, now, everything is back to the way it was before and everything is happening at the  
  
same time.  
  
Yami: Joey, Tristan, Kaiba! Are you up here?  
  
Joey: We're here, but Kaiba went insane and was buried under a large pile of candy. Oh,  
  
yeah. This came for you through my scanner. It's a Mr. Fudgy Bar. I know how much  
  
you like 'em, so you can have mine.  
  
Yugi: Thanks. "object in his pocket begins to glow. Pulls out a talisman with a Ying-  
  
Yang on it." Whoa! This thing is glowing like crazy. There must be a strong evil around  
  
here. Looks over to Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Don't look at me. I'm a friendly ghost.  
  
Joey: maybe it's broken. Mines been goin' off like crazy, and there's no evil anywhere  
  
around here.  
  
Yami: Yami Bakura was our only real threat, but he's gone. Maybe it is broken.  
  
???: "growls" Those blasted talismans won't let me get anywhere near those brats.  
  
However, perhaps I can change that, with the help of some BLACK MAGIC!  
  
(AN: Some of you who have read my other stories on Yugioh or the Slobberwacks may  
  
know who this unknown character is. For those of you who don't know, it will be  
  
appearing in person next chapter.)  
  
Suddenly, a large black dog emerges from the shadows and attacks Joey.  
  
Joey: AAAAAAAAH! Get this thing offa me!  
  
The dog bites down on Joey's arm as he screams in pain. Just then, Tristan notices a  
  
pistol lying on the wall, but he hadn't noticed it before. Without even thinking, he picked  
  
up the pistol and shot the dog. It released its grip from Joey and fell to the ground dead.  
  
Joey: Thanks, man. You just saved my life.  
  
As the others help Joey tend to his wound, the creature in the darkness began to snicker to  
  
itself.  
  
???: Ha ha ha! Those fools. They should have used that gun's last bullet on Joey, for now,  
  
it is too late to save him. Now, all but one shall fall, the Chosen one, whose soul shall be  
  
mine, but first, I have more unattended business to attend to. "disappears in to the  
  
shadows"  
  
Yami: We have to find the others. Let's split up again. Maybe they are on the second  
  
floor now.  
  
The group split up again, but just as the left each others sight, Joey began to cough and  
  
choke uncontrollably.  
  
Tristan: Joey, are you all right?  
  
Joey, could not here him, as his entire molecular make up was changing. Hair began to  
  
sprout all over his body, he grew pointed ears and fangs.  
  
Tristan: That was no dog that attacked you. It was a werewolf!  
  
Before Tristan could react, Joey leapt on him and started to devour him, but stopped  
  
suddenly and ran off. Tristan lay there bleeding, until his new skill allowed him to heal  
  
himself, as well as growing a lot of hair.  
  
*Down the Hall  
  
Yugi and Bakura were looking for the girls as they ran into a small bottle.  
  
Yugi: Holy Water?  
  
Mai: You won't be needing that. I'll take it.  
  
Yugi spun around to see Mai, Isis and Teà standing behind them.  
  
Bakura: There you are. What happened to you? You seem a little pale.  
  
Yami Bakura: They are pale for a reason, baka.  
  
This voice brought chills through Bakura, as he recognized it as his dark side.  
  
Yugi: What? You? But you're dead!  
  
Yami Bakura: So is he, yet he still stands amongst us. Now, my army, get them!  
  
The three vampires leapt the kill Yugi, when he remembered the Holy Water and  
  
splashed on them. They screamed in pain and fell to the floor.  
  
Yami Bakura: You will pay for that. "walks forward towards Yugi and Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Yugi, this way! "points to an open door. The two run up, but Yami Bakura can  
  
fly and chases after them. Yugi and Bakura realize that they are now in the attic with  
  
nowhere else to go.  
  
Yami Bakura: The jig is up. You can run nowhere else. You are now mine.  
  
Yami: "switches place" //Yugi, I do not want you to feel this pain. Look away.//  
  
Yami Bakura walked closer and was so close that Yami could feel his cold breath on his  
  
neck. Yami Bakura's red eyes stared back at him, knowing that victory was his.  
  
???: Stop right there, Akifa!  
  
All spun around to see a figure in the Shadows.  
  
Yami Bakura: What did you call me? How can you know my true name?  
  
???: I know many things about you. "snaps fingers and Yami and Bakura vanish"  
  
Yami Bakura: How dare you disturb my feast! Show yourself so that I may show you my  
  
wrath!  
  
???: If you wish. "steps out of the shadows"  
  
Yami Bakura: "gasps" It's...  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Kyoté Moon: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am the master of cliffies!  
  
Yugi: Oh, come on! I want to know!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Too bad, you'll have to wait.  
  
All: Oh!  
  
Gir: Can I have a cookie?  
  
Kyoté Moon: No  
  
Mail:  
  
I'm gonna read the mail now, kay?  
  
1: Thanx for the Bad-B-Gone and other items. I will put them to good use.  
  
2. I know $500, is a lot, but come on! It's twin matching Yami Bakura and Malik  
  
nutcrackers! ^_^  
  
Thanx again and please review. Again, if anyone would like to duel me, my adress is on  
  
the previous chapter. Buh bye! 


	10. YOU!

Kyoté Moon: Hi, everybody!  
  
All: Hi, Dr. Nick.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Thanx for all of the reviews. Some of you might have wanted to send Yami  
  
Bakura some items, but it's too late now.  
  
Yami Bakura as a nutcracker: Hey, that's not fair! I'm going to get pummeled by a being  
  
that can summon werewolves and demons. How do you expect me to beat it?  
  
Kyoté Moon: Not my problem. Anyway, I'm said to say it but there are only a few chapters  
  
left in the story. Thus, we're going to have a very big party on the last chapter of my first  
  
story ever.  
  
All: Yay!  
  
Kyoté Moon: And now, so that I don't keep you in anticipation, here is Chapter 10!  
  
All: Yay! Chapter 10!  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Yami Bakura: ...you!  
  
The creature stepped out of the shadows, revealing a teenage girl that looked very similar  
  
to Bakura, except she had black hair.  
  
Yami Bakura: What is this? How can you look like that fool, Bakura? Who are you?  
  
???: I have been called many things, evil, hatred, vengeance, unrepentance, demon, child  
  
from the depths of Hell, and Kakakouroc. However, the name that I prefer the most is  
  
plain and simply Dark.  
  
When Dark said this, she made a horrible noise in her throat. Yami Bakura found Dark  
  
strange. Although she was female, she had a male voice. Also, she could summon evil  
  
creatures from the Shadow Realm, and thirdly, she knew his name from when he was a  
  
slave in Egypt 5000 years ago.  
  
Yami Bakura: Answer me this Dark, how is it you know my name?  
  
Dark: I know your name as we have met in the past, 5000 years ago. Perhaps you don't  
  
recognize me though. This pitiful guise is second rate, I mean, how would you feel if you  
  
were trapped within a little girl.  
  
Yami Bakura: Trust me, I know the feeling. So, why are you here? Are you the 13th  
  
guest that has come?  
  
Dark: Ha. You haven't figured it out yet? Foolish Akifa, you always were slow. Now, I  
  
shall reveal the plot. Come forth!  
  
Angel Reaper comes out of the shadows.  
  
Yami Bakura: The host? Why is she here?  
  
Dark: You still don't get it? She is not the host! I am! I invited you, Yugi, Malik and the  
  
others for the soul purpose of obtaining your Millennium Items and using their power as  
  
my own, to become an ultimate being.  
  
Yami Bakura: With three? You couldn't light a fire. I don't know who you are, but if you  
  
seek the ring, than I will destroy you.  
  
Dark: As you wish. "pulls out a card" Go, Shadow Ghoul!  
  
A Shadow Ghoul appears on the floor and the room begins to darken.  
  
Yami Bakura: How can you summon monsters? You have no item!  
  
Dark: I told you Akifa. I need no item, for I am Dark!  
  
Yami Bakura: Ha, yeah right. Go Dark Necrophobia! Destroy it!  
  
Dark Necrophobia destroys the Shadow Ghoul, yet Dark is unaffected.  
  
Dark: You dare play a Dark Type Monster against me? No I shall show you my wrath!  
  
Dark begins chanting and a dark field begins to form around him.  
  
Yami Bakura: What are you doing?  
  
Dark: Revealing my true power! "A blast of power shocks the attic as Dark emerges from  
  
the Dark Shield transformed. Now, the girl's skin is totally black and his eyes are  
  
glowing red."  
  
(AN: I will be having some of the pictures from the story on my web-site at  
  
www.geocities.com/myotismon2/bakurasrealm.html )"  
  
Yami Bakura: What has happened to you?  
  
Dark: Many things. I have come as far to my true form as possible in this body so that I  
  
may possess my ultimate powers.  
  
Fires a ball of total nothingness at the Dark Necrophobia and totally destroys it.  
  
Dark: We shall not duel with our cards, but with our powers.  
  
Yami Bakura: Fine, but if I win, than I shall take your power as my own.  
  
Dark: And if I win, I claim the Ring.  
  
Yami Bakura: Never! The Ring shall always remain mine!  
  
Dark: It matters not, for they shall soon all be mine! "fires large ball of Darkness at Yami  
  
Bakura, who just barely misses."  
  
Yami Bakura: Oh, yeah! "focuses the Rings power and fires it at Dark, who blocks it and  
  
shoots it back, hitting Yami Bakura. The blast shook the whole house."  
  
*In the Basement  
  
Yugi: Did you feel that Bakura? Something is happening in the attic.  
  
Bakura: We had better get up there.  
  
Yugi: Right "runs up towards the attic"  
  
*In the attic  
  
Yami Bakura and Dark are fighting with all of their strength, matching each other blow  
  
for blow. Finally, Dark disappeared, then reappeared behind Yami Bakura and blasted  
  
him with incredible force, which sent him through a metal support beam and into the  
  
wall. Yami Bakura lay still.  
  
Dark: Oh, Akifa. How the mighty have fallen. You started out so good, thought of as a  
  
prodigy, but then sold into slavery and having your parents killed in front of you. Then,  
  
being rejected from the Pharaoh's court, you resorted to robbing tombs until you were  
  
sealed in the ring.  
  
Though he was almost unconscious, he could here what Dark was saying and was  
  
frightened that he knew so much about his past when they had never met before.  
  
Dark: Now, my friend Akifa, you shall die. "Dark powered up his darkness and focused it  
  
into a blast pointed at Yami Bakura." Via, con dios, Nosferatu.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Kyoté Moon: Oh, no. Yami Bakura's is gonna die, again.  
  
Angel Reaper: And what about me? You said I was the host! I was deceived!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. Here you go. "gives Angel Reaper the Yami  
  
Bakura and Malik nutcrackers."  
  
Angel Reaper: Yay! "immediately starts cracking walnuts with them and breaks their  
  
teeth.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Whoa, breaking walnuts with two evil people's teeth made me realize I  
  
don't own Yugioh.  
  
Bakura: What?  
  
Kyoté Moon: Never mind. Just babbling.  
  
Mail:  
  
Mail Time!  
  
Oh, nobody liked the cliffie. To bad.  
  
Sorry "Ben", who shouldn't give his real name out on the internet, you can't kill  
  
Yami Bakura with a shovel. Dark will.  
  
Dark: Ha Ha.  
  
Ok, that's it. Send more reviews, for in 2 chapters, it shall be no more!  
  
All: Oh, no.  
  
Yami Bakura: Thank Ra.  
  
Please R&R 


	11. Bakura's Plead

Kyoté Moon: GIR! Give it back!  
  
Gir: Say please!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Hello everyone. Sorry about this, but a small robot has kidnapped my deck.  
  
Gir: Return my taco, taco thief!  
  
Kyoté Moon: No.  
  
Gir: But I need tacos! I need them or I will explode. That happens to me some times.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Fine. "chucks a taco at Yami Bakura"  
  
Yami Bakura: What the?  
  
Gir: TACOS!  
  
Gir attacks Yami Bakura to get the taco.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Thank you, Yami Bakura.  
  
Dark is in the corner listening to a CD.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Whatcha listening to?  
  
Dark: I Don't Own Yugioh.  
  
Kyoté Moon: What?  
  
Dark: Duel of the Fates. It's an epic tale of how my father was put on trial and found  
  
guilty of demonry and was sentenced to death. On the way to his execution, he escaped  
  
and while he was running, he summoned the nine demon brethren to fight the soldiers,  
  
and we killed all of the but one, who then defeated my brothers and sisters, but I was still  
  
standing. I dueled until a struck him down, but then his son came along to aid him and  
  
threw a piece of garrock into my face. To this day, that affliction still plagues me.  
  
Kyoté Moon: So what became of your father?  
  
Dark: The boy ran to his father after I was shamefully defeated. His father told his son the  
  
follow my father and defeat him. The boy gave chase until they both entered a garrock  
  
refinery. The boy had just realized that it was he against the master of all demons, and  
  
they dueled as well, but instead of a sword, my father used a blade of pure darkness and  
  
slew the boy, then kicking his body into the molten garrock.  
  
Kyoté Moon: That's sad. So your father escaped?  
  
Dark: No. Just as my father watched the boy plummet into the molten rock, the boy's  
  
father who had survived my blows shot him from behind. My father turned and the man  
  
shot him again, knocking him into the molten garrock as well. But he was still alive, so  
  
they threw that piece of garrock into a black hole, hoping that the force would destroy  
  
him. But it did not. It only sent him to the place where he could do the most damage,  
  
Carvon.  
  
Yugi: That's all nice and well, but this isn't a Slobberwack story. It's Yugioh.  
  
Dark: Fine then, but when I finish destroying Akifa, I will come for you.  
  
Yugi: Then again, hey, you're a major character too, right?  
  
Dark: Pathetic mortals.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Bakura: This way Yugi!  
  
Bakura and Yugi continued to run up the stairs hoping to stop whatever that thing was  
  
from hurting him. Just then, Joey and Tristan popped out, as werewolves. Then, Teà, Isis  
  
and Mai came out, not destroyed from the holy water, and Kaiba and Malik, who after  
  
raiding the fridge had teamed up, appeared.  
  
Bakura: Ok, here's the plan. You distract them while I save my Yami. "floats up through  
  
the ceiling"  
  
Yugi: Oh, crap. "runs off in the opposite direction as all of the monsters chase after him.  
  
*In the attic  
  
Dark: Via con dios, Nosferatu.  
  
Dark was just about to destroy Yami Bakura as Bakura floated up from the second floor.  
  
Bakura: Wait! Please stop!  
  
Dark turned around and was surprised to see someone that looked so much like the  
  
mortal he possessed.  
  
Bakura: I will not let you hurt him. He may be evil, but he is still a human being. I don't  
  
know who or what you are but I can tell you that you may not be mortal but now neither  
  
am I and if you even lay a finger on him I will focus all of my power and destroy you!  
  
(AN: ^_^ Way to go, Bakura!)  
  
Dark powered down his blast and turned to face Bakura, then clapped.  
  
Dark: Congratulations, Bakura. I didn't know you had it in you. "walks over to Bakura"  
  
Dark: I cannot destroy you, Bakura, as you are no longer living. However, I could destroy  
  
the ring that Akifa wears. The bond between you has grown to great now, hasn't it? You  
  
cannot live with out it. And neither can Akifa. So, I could destroy it and kill two birds  
  
with one stone, literally, or I could send you into an eternal dimension of pain and  
  
suffering. However, I will do neither. You're attempt to sacrifice yourself to save your  
  
own tormenter is very noble. You have a good heart, Ryou Bakura and I sense a powerful  
  
feeling within it, a feeling that I fear will be the end of me. "turns away" I have spared  
  
you and Akifa this time, but when we meet again, I shall show neither of you any mercy.  
  
Good bye for now, Ryou Bakura. I know we will meet again very soon. You can count on  
  
that. But when that day comes, you must be prepared for anything. Erase their minds!  
  
Using his powers, Dark erased the battle from Bakura and Yami Bakura's minds.  
  
Bakura: Huh? What's going on? How did I get up here? Bakura looked around to see his  
  
Yami on the floor in extreme pain, but nothing else.  
  
Yugi: AAAAHHH! Big dogs!  
  
Bakura, having his mind erased from what had happened, didn't know that the floor had  
  
been weakened from the fight, and as Yugi stepped onto the floor, the entire floor  
  
collapsed and Yugi, Bakura and Yami Bakura plummeted downwards...  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Yami Bakura: Alright, there is only one chapter left. We have to defeat Kyoté Moon  
  
somehow.  
  
Malik: Hey, what about that box of his fears?  
  
Yami Bakura: Oh, yeah. That should be something you shouldn't forget. Let's open it.  
  
The group opens the box and finds a very, very large German Shepard.  
  
All: AAAAAAAAAHHH!  
  
The dog jumps out and chases them.  
  
Dark: Weaklings, it is just a dog. BLACK MAGIC!  
  
Dark attacks the dog and turns it into a cute little puppy, but then he eats it.  
  
Bakura: Hey! That was mean!  
  
Erika, who for a brief moment overpowered Dark: Yeah, not to mention that's I've got a  
  
7 pound ball of bones and hair floating around my stomach!  
  
All stare in amazement, as Erika has never appeared before.  
  
Dark returns: I told you to stay in your cage.  
  
Bakura: With a Yami like Dark, who needs enemies?  
  
Dark: I am not a pathetic Yami. I am a superior being that is possessing her?  
  
Yami Bakura: So how'd ya become a ghost?  
  
Kyoté Moon: Which time?  
  
Dark: HEY! How dare you talk about my past!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Hey, you're the one who took up like a page telling the story about how  
  
your dad died.  
  
Dark: He didn't die! He was just compressed into a little ball of rock and flung into a  
  
black hole. He lived, didn't he?  
  
Kyoté Moon: Doesn't matter if he lived, I killed him later on anyway?  
  
Dark: WHAT! I thought that was Willis!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Nope, in the final battle he returns and I destroy him.  
  
Dark: Oh, crap.  
  
Mail:  
  
I didn't get a lot of reviews, but I will be taking a few days off to relax because I've been  
  
having a lot of school work lately. The final chapter will be on Friday, then I will be  
  
doing a story on the Slobberwacks for a while, but afterwards I'll do a  
  
Slobberwack/Yugioh crossover featuring Dark and his buddies.  
  
Dark: We gonna blow stuff up.  
  
All: Yay!  
  
Please R&R 


	12. The Truth is Revealed

Kyoté Moon: Konichiwa, fans. I am back and very rested.  
  
Yami Bakura: Yeah, after blowing up your Tech. Ed room.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Silence, puppet! I own you!  
  
Yami Bakura: No you don't, Kazuki Takahashi does.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Well, I don't care. I still own the Slobberwacks, and they are much more  
  
original than Yugioh!  
  
Slobberwacks and Dark: Yeah!  
  
Yami Bakura: Is that so? Well than, I challenge you to a contest. To see who is the better  
  
contender. Yugioh versus the Slobberwacks!  
  
Kyoté Moon: What are the stakes?  
  
Yami Bakura: If we win, we get total control over the story. Also, Dark has to room with  
  
this small robot. Gir: Yay! I'm gonna watch it again!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Alright, but if we win, I get to do what ever I want to you and you release  
  
Bakura for the rest of the fic!  
  
Yami Bakura: Agreed. There is only one chapter left anyway.  
  
Dark: Hey! I want a say in this! I'm not just gonna give up this body! My last body was a  
  
tapeworm that live for 17 seconds until I was eaten by a bigger tapeworm!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Too bad. The contest shall be... "pulls a piece of paper out of a hat"  
  
Oh, my. This will be interesting.  
  
Dark: What is it? HA! We get to play Outburst! My favorite game!  
  
Kyoté Moon: I thought your favorite game was Pull the Knife on the Hobo.  
  
Dark: Um, that's in close second.  
  
"giant Outburst board appears" Kyoté Moon: So, who will be the markers?  
  
Yami Bakura: Put in that stupid robot.  
  
Gir: YAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!! I get to play! "hops into the game"  
  
Yami Bakura: Now you choose one.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Alright, we send Billy the Slobberwack!  
  
All: WHAT?  
  
Billy the Slobberwack: Hi. I'm Billy the Slobberwack. You may recognize me from such  
  
fics as Slobberwack Saga: Conquest for Carvon Part 1.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Good for you. Ok, now we begin.  
  
Yami Bakura: We go first.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Alright. Famous Female News Anchors or 5 yo-yo tricks and 5 Magic  
  
tricks. Yami Bakura: Magic and yo-yo tricks.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Ok, go.  
  
Yami Bakura: Around the World, Walk the Dog, umm, crap, Pulling a rabbit out of a hat,  
  
a card trick, umm, arrg!  
  
Kyoté Moon: You got 6. Gir, advance 6 spaces.  
  
Gir: Yay!  
  
Much Later...  
  
Both teams have 55 points and need 5 more to win the game.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Alright, my turn.  
  
Yami Bakura: "scoffs" This'll be good. Illegal Drugs or Household Pets.  
  
Yami Kyoté Moon: Illegal Drugs, please!  
  
Team Slobberwack: WHAT? Yami Bakura: Alright, go!  
  
Yami Kyoté Moon: Marijuana, Cocaine, Crack, Heroin, LSD, Steroids, Snuff,  
  
umm...  
  
Yami Bakura: Sorry, times up! Whoa, he got 4 right.  
  
Kyoté Moon: You idiot! I could have gotten Household Pets and won.  
  
Yami Kyoté Moon: So?  
  
Yami Bakura: My turn!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Places in Mexico or Things that go good with milk.  
  
Yami Bakura: Mexico, please!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Alright, go!  
  
Yami Bakura: Tiajuana, Mexico City, Ruins, Cancun, my great-uncle twice removed, a  
  
Taco Bell, umm. Kyoté Moon: Times up. You got 3 right.  
  
Yami Bakura: Crap!  
  
Dark: My turn to end this.  
  
Yami Bakura: "chuckles" You'll never get these.  
  
Dark: What?  
  
Yami Bakura: Things in a biological life form, or songs by Brittany Spears.  
  
Dark: Brittany Spears!  
  
All: What?  
  
Yami Bakura: Suit yourself. Go!  
  
Dark flawlessly names all of the songs on the card and even some that aren't.  
  
Yami Bakura: WHAT?! How can you know those?  
  
Dark: It pays to be inhabiting the body of a teenager. Kyoté Moon: Ooo, now the fun really begins...  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
When Yugi woke up, he was on the first floor of the house. Standing next to him was  
  
Bakura, and all of the other monsters were knocked out on the floor.  
  
Bakura: Yugi, are you alright?  
  
Yugi: Yeah, I'm fine, but we'd better get out of here before...  
  
Yami Bakura: Before we wake up.  
  
Yugi spun aroung. Yami Bakura with his small army that included the girls and Pegasus,  
  
Joey and Tristan as werewolves, Bandit Keith, Weevil and Rex as zombies, and Kaiba  
  
and Malik.  
  
Kaiba: No were to run Yugi. We're gonna chop you into little pieces.  
  
Joey: And devour your bones. Teà: And drain you of all of your energy.  
  
Weevil: Gurloh, beloongoey.  
  
Yami Bakura: Ok. Now, is the beginning of your end, Yugi Muto.  
  
Joey: I call the head.  
  
Rex: Gooeby!  
  
???: Not so fast!  
  
All spin around to see, no, not Dark, but pretty close.  
  
Yugi: "gasp" It's the Dark Magician!  
  
Yami Bakura: What? How is possible?  
  
DM: I cannot let you harm this boy. For instead, I will!  
  
All: WHAT?  
  
DM: YES! I will destroy him. Bakura: No you won't.  
  
DM: You're right. I won't. But I will do this. DARK MAGIC ATTACK!  
  
All kinds of balloons and streamers come down.  
  
All except Yugi: SURPRISE!!!  
  
Yugi: "anime falls" WHAT? What do you mean, surprise. Weren't you all just about to  
  
kill me?  
  
Bakura: They weren't going to kill you Yugi.  
  
The living Bakura steps out of the shadows with Kyoté Moon.  
  
Yugi: WHAT? You're here? Oh, my god. This was a setup.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Yes, that's right, Yugi. All of the was a setup to humiliate you. Say hello to  
  
all of your happy viewers!  
  
Yugi: I'm on TV?  
  
Kyoté Moon: Worse. You're on the internet!  
  
Yugi: You mean...  
  
Joey, no longer in his costume: Yep, everything. The guests, the host, the invites.  
  
Tim: Even I was in on it.  
  
Yugi: TIM! Your alive?  
  
Tim: Yes. I was hired for this very occasion.  
  
Yami Bakura: Oh yes, Kyoté Moon. What about our little agreement for this whole  
  
thing?  
  
Kyoté Moon: Oh, yeah. The vodka's in the fridge downstairs.  
  
Bakura: What? Your giving him vodka? My body can't take alcohol.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Don't worry. He won't get it. I took out the stairs.  
  
Yami Bakura: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Afterwards, Tim continued to act as butler and brought out snacks and drinks so that the  
  
real party could star. But as Bakura was dancing, he noticed someone standing on the  
  
stairs for a moment, but then they were gone. The girl seemed very familiar, but didn't  
  
take much notice to it. Little did he know that they would soon meet again, and their  
  
encounter could change the fate of the world...  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Kyoté Moon: Ah, writing that felt good. I think I will write some more stories.  
  
Yami Bakura: Please don't.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Silence! I told you to sing.  
  
Yami Bakura: Fine.  
  
Whole Yugioh gang and Gir: Bye, bye, Miss. American Pie. Drove my Chevy to the levy  
  
but the levy was dry. And them good ol' boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye, singin'  
  
this'll be the day that I die. This'll be the day that I die.  
  
Yami Bakura: Please let us stop.  
  
Kyoté Moon: I actually like the way it sounds. What do you think guys?  
  
Slobberwacks: We love it.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Gotta give the people what they want. Sing!  
  
"continues singing"  
  
Kyoté Moon: Whooo. This experience has been very exciting and fun for me, so I will be  
  
writing more stories. ^_^ I will take a break with Yugioh for a while and do a story on the  
  
Slobberwacks. If you read it, there will be background data on Dark and the  
  
Slobberwacks. Thanks a lot everybody! See'ya later. 


End file.
